


Sharing Is Caring

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Seed brothers can't share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "could i request the seed brothers bickering over who gets to hold dep while he sleeps?"





	Sharing Is Caring

“It’s my turn.”

Of course it’s John who protests tugging at one of Jacob’s arms that’s protectively wrapped around the deputy.

“Fuck off.” Jacob mumbles under his breathe, much quieter than his younger brother, actually attempting to keep from waking the sleeping deputy.

John doesn’t take Jacob’s response as an answer. He stops pulling at his arm, but his hand remains giving a firm grip.

“He’s already asleep John, it’s not my fault he fell asleep in my arms.”

“You know very well he only fell asleep in your arms because you won’t let anyone else hold him!”

All he gets in response is a click of the tongue from Jacob, far from a denial. It’s when John opens his mouth to speak again that Joseph finally steps in, wanting to avoid the oncoming fight he could easily forsee, a fight which would, without a doubt, wake the deputy.

“Can’t you both just get along?”

It’s a rhetorical question, but Joseph still pauses waiting for an answer that he does not get. The lack of response makes the man sigh.

“You both need a lesson in how to share,”

As he says this, Joseph intervenes, slipping his arms under Jacob’s own and lifting the Deputy out of his hold, cradling him to his own chest like a child.

“Until you can learn to share I’ll be taking him to my room where he can rest in peace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
